


McShep Kiss

by georgiesmith



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little manip I made as a belated birthday present for popkin16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - it's [here](http://thesmilingfish.tumblr.com/post/125799323094/mcshep-kiss-a-belated-birthday-present-for).) Thanks!


End file.
